mlp_gameloftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:Activating the ELEMENT of HARMONY of LAUGHTER My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Gameloft Mini Game
Description SUBSCRIBE - SUSCRÍBETE: https://goo.gl/zYofYc Complete Gameplay (Spanish) - Partida Completa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-vTQZfKx3o Activating the PINKIE PIE's HARMONY ELEMENT of LAUGHTER. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic of @Gameloft. More ponies and games at next time, comment your favorite pony and maybe she or he will be the next. Activando el ELEMENTO de la ARMONÍA de la RISA de PINKIE PIE. Mi Pequeño Pony: La Magia de la Amistad de @Gameloft. Más ponis y juegos la próxima vez, comenta tu favorita o favorito y quizás sea el o la siguiente. Add me to play - Añádeme para jugar: https://plus.google.com/u/0/ ANNHEFrikencio 4601f6d ; 206ce83 Add friends to play, find totems and share recipes with more players - Añade amigos para jugar, encuentra recetas de tótems y comparte con más jugadores en: https://www.facebook.com/groups/mlpgame https://www.facebook.com/mlpfimla Follow me on the networks - Sígueme en las redes: Facebook (Hangouts Group - Grupo de Hangouts): https://www.facebook.com/groups/ANNHELive Twitter: https://twitter.com/ANNHELUZ Deviant Art: https://annhe.deviantart.com Google : https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108158926586804241111/108158926586804241111 Facebook (Fan Page - Página de Fans): https://www.facebook.com/ANNHErelatos Formative Channel - Canal Formativo: http://goo.gl/jntcmL Friki Channel - Canal Friki: http://goo.gl/V0nn14 Crónicas de Yutubi: https://goo.gl/zR7c5S Marvel: Avengers Alliance Live: https://www.youtube.com/channel/SWb_7l8grF3xs - Video made for purposes of communication and/or entertainment. Vídeo realizado con fines comunicacionales y/o de entretenimiento. - Idea, gameplay and editing by me (ANNHE Nobrony.). Idea, narración y edición por mi (ANNHE Nobrony.). - All material used are property of their respective owners. Todo el material usado es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. - "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is owned by Hasbro ©. "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" es propiedad de Hasbro ©. - Video game developed by Gameloft. Vídeo juego desarrollado por Gameloft. - Gameplay filmed using Mobizen. Partida filmada mediante Mobizen. My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro. All characters and music reserved to their appropriate owners. This video is only for entertainment. My Little Pony™ is owned by Hasbro. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic produced by Hasbro Studios Copyright © Hasbro. Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/HasbroStudiosShorts Gameloft: https://www.gameloft.com https://www.youtube.com/user/gameloft https://plus.google.com/ Gameloft https://www.facebook.com/Gameloft https://twitter.com/gameloft Página Oficial del Juego - Official Page of Game: https://www.facebook.com/MyLittlePonyTheGame https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCE2DwkFw92RA6PNcZxv5D1A https://www.instagram.com/mylittleponygame - Music Composition - Musicalización: Daniel Ingram. Daniel Ingram http://danielingrammusic.com https://www.facebook.com/dannyimusic https://twitter.com/dannyimusic http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2114792 https://ca.linkedin.com/pub/daniel-ingram/3/916/251 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM-udCl0Z7flsjcm5TV2MmQ - ANNHE Nobrony, 2017 - Chile. - Muchas gracias por ver. Thank you very much for watching. :D "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." "Exención de Responsabilidad de Derechos de Autor Bajo la Sección 107 de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual de 1976, el uso de todos los medios utilizados en este vídeo se ve protegido por la doctrina de uso legítimo o fair use, en tanto persigue la crítica, parodia, comentario o enseñanza del tema en cuestión. Todo el material utilizado pertenece a sus respectivos dueños." Nobrony "Los relatos de ANNHE" "Home & Work" android androids iOS pop series show shows video videos youtube youtubers youtuber poni pony ponies "Pinkie Pie" girls boys entertainment "english language" "idioma español" animation cartoons girl boy kids kid game games gamers gamer toy toys women woman characters character populars programs toons toon cartoon serie journey videogame animal animals horse horses "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" map maps mlp "mlp: fim" "spanish captions"